Once more with feeling Roswell Style
by CandyGirl1980
Summary: Michael broke up with Maria after he realized how dangerous he was for her. This time she spoke her piece or rather sang it to him, because that day a meteorite exploded over the earth and made everyone breaking out in tunes.


Title

**Title**** : Once more with feeling**

**Subtitle: **A meteorit shifting a whole town into a musical stage

**Author****: **CandyGirl 1980

**Rating**** : **Teen

**Couple: **Everybody, but focus on M/M

**Summary****: **Michael broke up with Maria after he realized how dangerous he was for her. This time she spoke her piece or rather sang it to him, because that day a meteorite exploded over the earth and made everyone breaking out in tunes.

**Disclaimer : **Ok I borrowed the title from Buffy, that much I have to admit and I borrowed the lyrics of the songs. So my thanks goes to Joss Whedon, Linkin Park, Green Day, Cher, BSB, Aretha Franklin, Within Temptation, Lifehouse, Hoobastank and Nilsson for their support. Oh and of course all the characters from Roswell are not from me, sadly. But the idea to mix the musical episode of Buffy with the character of Roswell was completely from my imagination. P. S. : Don´t take this story too serious. It´s just something to make you smile. P.P.S : It´s after the episode Destiny, so it starts before season 2.

**Some Fateful day**

After the whole fiasco with Agent Pierce, the Sheriff knowing their secret now, the almost death of his son Kyle and the message from their supposed mother, the friends had slightly drifted apart. While Isabel was keeping Alex on arms length, scared he could finally realize that she wasn´t so perfect like she wanted everyone to believe, Max was moping around at the crashdown, waiting for Liz to come back from Florida and in the meantime whine about his misery to Maria, who in return shut him out, fed up with the destruction of their once really good friendship between the six of them. It was time to start a new chapter and she would start with it now. Nodding her head, drinking the last bit of her cola in one gulp and throwing the dishrag forcefully on the counter she decided to do something instead of just complaining. She would confront Michael and tell him exactly how she felt, if he wanted to hear it or not.

" Maria. Where are you going? Your shift doesn´t end until half an hour".

Okay, maybe her plan had to wait a little longer. She had to remember that she was at work and not at home. Smiling apologistically at Mr. Parker, she went behind the counter again and continued to wash the glasses. She didn´t have anything better to do, because most of the townspeople could affort a vacation with their families. Tourists were just a few and most of time it wasn´t much to do. Wiping a glas dry she noticed that Max finally stopped staring at his glas of orange juice like the world was about to end and glanced at her with a confused expression.

" What do you wanted to do just now?".

Maria shrugged her shoulders before looking around the cafe to see if anybody of the three guest needed something. Seeing that they were occupied she bent down to her friend. " I finally decided to take my life in my own hands again. From this day on, I´m not longer Mr. Guerins whipping girl".

Max appeared sceptical. He knew the girl enough, having spent quite some time with her the last few weeks, to be sure that her ideas weren´t so good, especially when she seemed so adamant about it. " And how do you want to do that?".

" I´m giving him what he wants. I will finally leave him alone", she had enough to be depressed because of a boy who didn´t even care that much about her or even thought about her feelings at all. Maybe she could talk Isabel into doing something for her. She could use a new hairstyle and new clothes.

Max was surprised about that statement. He thought she would never do that and hoped she wouldn´t do that. As much as Michael acted like an ass and he did that often, Max didn´t want to see his friend losing the only woman he ever loved to his stubborn nature. " Really? You´re just giving up on him? After all the battles you fought with him?".

Maria sighed uneasy, because she put her girlfriend in a strange place. He was the best friend sometimes something as close as a brother to Michael. " That´s the thing. I´m always the one fighting in this relationship. I don´t want to do that any longer, I can´t do it".

" Don´t give up on him yet. I know he doesn´t give you any reason to do that. But think a little longer about your plan", Max was afraid that if those two wouldn´t get their weird relationship in order, nobody would. That would mean Liz and him were through forever and even the thought was hurting him.

Maria was stunned about the sudden interest in her and Michaels love life or the lack of it. But then she remembered he was trapped in the same situation at the moment. His soulmate left him and then spent all her summer vacation in another state. That had to be more painful than her dilemma. " Liz will come around, too. She just thinks she´s doing the right thing. Only two more weeks and she will be back. Then you can romance her".

Max was about to reply something when he noticed that there was a commotion outside. People were standing in the middle of the street and glancing at something above. Even Brody, the new owner of the UFO-Center, was shocked staring at the sky with an open mouth. " What is going on?".

" Maybe we´re getting invaded from the martians?", Maria sometimes she wished she could shut her rude mouth completely. Thankfully it was just her girlfriend and he would understand her joke. But to her surprise he hadn´t even listened to her, he was standing up from his seat and walked towards the entrance of the crashdown. " Hey wait. I want to see that, too", putting the glas down and throwing the dishrag on her shoulder she followed her friend.

Max couldn´t believe what he saw when he looked up. Right dap on the sky was something that looked like a huge meteor. Just that it was hovering and not falling like usually. Strange, he never saw something like that happen and he often watched the sky. " Oh wow".

Maria joined her friend and stared at the thing above them with wide eyes and an open mouth. Wow didn´t cover that, something like holy motherfer shit was more fitting. " Oh my god! What is going on?".

" I don´t know".

Suddenly the meteorit exploded into million tiny pieces and a shock wave sweeped over the town. Everybody on the streets, the sidewalks or in the shops were knocked over from the force. Then it was silent for a few seconds, before the people stood up from the ground to see if they were hurt.

Max jumped to his feet and looked around to watch if anybody needed his help. That was the weirdest thing that ever happened to him. And knowing that he was an alien that meant a lot. Turning around he noticed that nobody was hurt, just confused and a little shocked, but that was to expected. Remembering his friend he looked down besides him and detected a stunned Maria sitting on the ground. " Hey girlfriend. You hurt?".

" No, I don´t think so. You?", Maria eyed her arms and her legs. But except a small scratch on her palm from the impact with the concrete, there was nothing.

Max bent down to lift her from the ground. He wanted to be sure that she wasn´t injured before Michael came to him again to complain to him that he wouldn´t protect her enough. It hadn´t been so bad, it had been just a bruise on her leg from when she fell down with her inline skates. " Everything okay. I think we should go inside, I don´t know what this was, but I don´t want to find that out either".

Maria was fully for that plan. Without a word both went in the Crashdown again. The people in the booths were slightly disorientated, but thankfully without a scratch. Mr. Parker came through the swinging door as soon as they both were near the counter. Relieved he embraced her and Max, although he didn´t seemed to noticed that he was squeezing Liz boyfriend. " I´m so glad to see you. Are you alright?".

" Yeah, nothing broken", Maria looked past the back of her boss and saw the uncomfortable face of Max staring back at her. She was sure that he would rather be somewhere else. But she could understand him in some kind.

Mr. Parker released them both and went to the customers without saying anything. Obviously he was still in a mess. Maria chuckled when she saw him asking them if they were hurt. Wiping her hands on her uniform, because she felt something wet there, she was in the process to go back to work. " I´m off. I have to earn money".

Max wanted to tell her that he would go and look after his family, when he saw the red stain on her uniform. Surprised he took her hand and eyed the small scratch there. " Should I heal it".

" No need Dr. Dreamy. A small patch and I´m good", Maria patted his stomach while she went into the back to tend her tiny injury. Still smiling, because Max was just too cute for words, she opened the door and stopped instantly seeing she wasn´t alone.

Michael was getting his apron out of his locker when he noticed that someone came in. Turning to the person he watched Maria walking happily into the backroom. Groaning he was close to bang his head on something heavy. He didn´t want to see her, it was just a reminder what he couldn´t have. And the thought she was spending so much time with his best friend wasn´t sitting well with him. " What put you in such a good mood?".

Maria startled momentarily, because he never talked to her or he made a habbit to ignore her existence. That was the reason for her surprised expression, which she quickly put behind her mask. She could be tough, too. " Like you care".

" Woah bitchy. What happened? Is it the time of the month again", Michael felt a small stab into his heart at the comment. He cared, that was his problem. If she wouldn´t matter to him he would still be with her, not caring if she got killed during an outburst from him or through the hands of an FBI Agent.

Maria gave him the finger before going to the first aid box hanging at the wall near the lockers and got a patch out of it. Smiling she realized Mr. Parker listened to her, because Scooby Doo was grinning at her. Putting it on her injury she was in the process to walk back to Max when she remembered that she wanted to do something. So in a swift move she whirled around and pushed Michael at his locker. " There is something I want to tell you and you will listen even if it kills you".

Michael was surprised and extremely aroused at her forcefullness. He dreamed about this situation many nights. Refraining from moaning loud and giving away his cover, he activated his asshole mechanism. " Okay. But make it quick. I´ve got better things to do".

" Thank you, that makes it so much easier for me. I just wanted to inform you that you won. You get your wish and I leave you alone. No telephone calls, no talking to you or at least trying to, no visiting. Nothing", Maria felt really good to get that all out. Something inside her broke free and made her feel more alive then she had felt all summer.

Michael didn´t want that. He had taped all her calls and sorted after date. It was something to get him through the day. But he wouldn´t admit it to her, afraid to harm her either now or in the future. She was the last person he wanted to hurt. " Great".

Maria should have known that he would act like that. She was so sick of his bad boy attitude. Suddenly she had the sense to sing and she did that, too. The tune just popped in her head, it was the song " Believe " from Cher.

_**No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
It's so sad that you're leaving  
It takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're gonna be the lonely one**_

She pointed with her finger at him and started to dance around, always keeping him in her sight.

_**Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough**_

Now she swayed her hips and made her way towards him, singing directly into his face while her hand grasped his t-shirt.

_**What am I supposed to do  
Sit around and wait for you  
Well I can't do that  
And there's no turning back  
I need time to move on  
I need a love to feel strong  
'Cause I've got time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you**_

At the last part she released her grip on him and pushed herself away from him.

_**Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough**_

Bouncing through the room she waved her hands in the air and here and there shook her butt to a tune just she could hear.

_**Well I know that I'll get through this  
'Cause I know that I am strong  
I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
No I don't need you anymore**_

Shaking her head at him to indicate that she really felt the lyrics, she smiled at him.

_**Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough**_

Michael was stunned into silence for a moment, not knowing how he should react. He was undecided if he should started laughing at her for singing in front of him or if he should call a doctor. And a tiny part of him was hurting, because he understood the meaning of the song. All of the sudden he got the feeling to sing, too. Trying to keep it back he almost didn´t get air into his lungs. Opening his mouth for breath he realized too late what he did until it happened. The melody from the Green Day song "I want to be alone" was beginning to play in the background.

_**I l**__**ock myself inside my room  
I WANT TO BE ALONE**_

He couldn´t stop himself and before he knew what was going on he really got into the song.

_**With you around, you'll only add on**_

_**I WANT TO BE ALONE**_

Nodding his head to the rhythm he got really in her face for invading his personal space. He wanted to get back at her.

_**It´s been disturbed by my thoughts**_

_**I WANT TO BE ALONE**_

Poking her chest just abover her breast with his finger he pointed at the person disturbing him.

_**With you around, you'll only add on**_

_**I WANT TO BE ALONE**_

Running around the room and jumping on the couch sitting at the wall near the back exit, he really went wild.

_**Please don't think I'm crazy  
I don't want you to understand  
My mind is growing hazy  
To hell with your helping hand  
Why don't you just leave me alone  
This conflict is my own  
Keep your sources away from me  
That's all...**_

Throwing his head back and forth it looked like he was really going mad or he lost his mind.

_**I lock myself inside my room  
I WANT TO BE ALONE**_

_**With you around, you'll only add on**_

_**I WANT TO BE ALONE**_

_**It´s been disturbed by my thoughts**_

_**I WANT TO BE ALONE**_

_**With you around, you'll only add on**_

_**I WANT TO BE ALONE**_

Sticking his tongue out at her, he looked like some band member from Slipknot. Totally crazy.

_**Please don't think I'm crazy  
I don't want you to understand  
My mind is growing hazy  
To hell with your helping hand  
Why don't you just leave me alone  
This conflict is my own  
Keep your sources away from me  
That's all...**_

Jumping back on his feet, he played air guitar like a young Jimmy Hendrix.

_**I lock myself inside my room  
I WANT TO BE ALONE**_

_**With you around, you'll only add on**_

_**I WANT TO BE ALONE**_

_**It´s been disturbed by my thoughts**_

_**I WANT TO BE ALONE**_

_**With you around, you'll only add on**_

_**I WANT TO BE ALONE**_

_**Please don't think I'm crazy  
I don't want you to understand  
My mind is growing hazy  
To hell with your helping hand  
Why don't you just leave me alone  
This conflict is my own  
Keep your sources away from me  
That's all...**_

Finally realizing what he was doing, he brushed his sweat soaked hair from his forehead and stared horrofied at Maria, not believing that he just sang in front of her. Embarrassed he stormed into the kitchen to escape her hurt expression. After a few seconds while he prepared himself for a 4 hour shift of cooking he saw her come through the backdoor again and making a beeline to Max, asking him something and receiving a nod in return. At that she went into the backroom again without even glancing in his direction. When she returned, she was dressed in her street clothes, which was a white jeans skirt, a pink top and her white flip flops. Together with Max, who waved at his friend, she left the Crashdown in a hurry. Michael was left behind the grill and wondered when his feelings for her would finally go away. She deserved a helluva much better than him.

**DeLuca house**

Max closed the door behind him and thought about the drive here. He had made a few stops to make Maria happy. They had been at the mall to watch the puppies there, then they went to the ice cream parlor and lastly made a trip to the music store. But nothing happened. Maria had been unusually quiet and sad, okay the latter was not so unusual considering the break up with Michael, but she was always very vocal and detailed about it. She told him sometimes more than he wanted to know, especially knowing the she was talking about his best friend and almost brother. He was torn because he loved both and they were important to him. Well, he had heard a little of their fight and it made him unhappy. If Michael would just get into his thick skull that he wasn´t a danger to Maria. Most of the time it was the other way around. He had listened to enough tirades of her to know that if she should really go crazy, Michael should protect his penis, his head and most of all his heart. She already imagined the parts being held in a glass case in her room, where she could watch it anytime she wanted.

" Okay, I can´t stand this silent treatment any longer. What happened in the backroom?",

Maria slumped on the couch and put her head on the backrest. She knew that he wouldn´t give up until she told him everything. Even if she acted annoyed, she was glad to have him in her life. And he was a great listener. " Nothing new. I talked to Michael and he acted like a huge jerk".

Max sat besides her and pulled her closer to him. Stroking her head he waited to hear the whole story, because he was sure that there was more and she would tell him what he wanted to know in time. But after a few minutes of silence he wanted her to continue. " Don´t take it personally. He´s just under too much pressure right now. Since the information about our past life he´s a little strange", hearing her snort he gave in. " Okay tottaly strange. But he doesn´t mean it".

" I´m so sick of him treating me like the plaque. He told me he loved me and then ignored me the rest of the summer. If he at least would have said something like you´re not my type or you were just a make out buddy then it would be easier for me to hate him. Unfortunately I can´t hate the idiot", Maria knew that her life would be better if she was sure that he wouldn´t care for her, that he just used her for his pleasure. But she had felt the last words he told her so deeply that she knew they were true. He thought he was doing the right with staying away from her, keeping her safe. But she wasn´t safe and she would probably never be safe anymore. She was in this, if he was with her or not.

Max was glad to know that fact, so not everything was lost yet. She didn´t hate Michael, that was a good. Her determination to cut him out of her life wasn´t. " He loves you. But he thinks he´s doing the right thing. He just wants to keep you safe".

Maria turned her face up and looked at him surprised. Since when was Max the defender of her spaceboy? They never got along and most of the time had different opinions on something or other. And now they understood each other? Highly unlikely. " But that´s the thing, I´m not safe. I´m friends with you and sometimes with Izzy, when she´s at least not acting like the Ice Queen. Liz and even Valenti are in the line of fire, which means I´m, too. Just like Alex and now Kyle. We were all on that stupid list and everything you do will affect us merely humans, if you want it or not".

" I know that and believe me, someday Michael will do that too. Just give him time. Besides he isn´t so comfortable with our friendship. He already warned me to keep my hands by myself and continue moping after and I quote literally plain little Parker", Max knew that his friend felt more than he showed to the outside. He had been always someone keeping his feelings for himself, fearing they could be held against him one day. And he was afraid to have a reason to stay on this lowly planet forever.

Marias interest peeked at that statement. Spaceboy had noticed the tight friendship with his best friend? Shocking. Usually he wouldn´t note a change and when it would bite in his ass. " He said that? Tough. He has to deal with the fact that we´re friends".

Max was glad that some of her old attitude was shining through her hard exterior. He wasn´t so sure if he liked her new self so much yet. " And he will, after he´s sure that I´m not after his girl".

" Does he think we´re more than friends? Did you forget to tell me something or are you trying to give me a hint?", Maria knew that she was the last person that would attract his attention. He was too far gone with Liz to remember that she was a girl, too, which she thought was not so bad. After all she was still in love with Stonewall Guerin, although she didn´t know why she still bothered. It was hopeless.

Max eyes widened and a faint flush was covering his cheeks, which reached even to his ears. Maybe he had thougth about her in a non friendship way at one point in their friendship. But for one, she was the girl of his best friend and second he was head over heels in love with Liz. " Sorry girlfriend. Not that I don´t find you attractive. But you´re too loud for my taste".

Maria raised an eyebrow in his direction. He just told her in a nice way that she wasn´t his type and she was more than okay with it. Even if he wasn´t so bad for the eye, she didn´t feel passion or a spark of fire with him. And he didn´t drive her insane with lust. " Yeah well, you´re too quiet for my taste. And you´re a lousy kisser".

" Hey. Liz never complained about my kissing skills", Max huffed in a fake angry tone. Okay, he didn´t have any experience, except Liz of course. But that didn´t mean he was bad. He just wasn´t so rushed or aggressive, he took his time to explore everything.

Maria was sure that Liz thought nothing wrong with his technics, considering she was dating Kyle before. Ewww. But she herself was used to feel this spark, a fire between her and her partner. But with Max she felt nothing, which was good. " Yeah well, I wouldn´t print cards saying that you´re the best kisser yet. Liz had been kissing Stalker boy before you, so...".

Max made a sour face at that. He didn´t want to be reminded that Liz had been having something with another boy. All right, he couldn´t except that she would have stayed alone until she remembered that she was supposed to love him, but with Valenti? That was just wrong. Jock boy and sweet Liz. " That´s my cue to leave. I have a hot date with the alien club. Can I leave you without having to worry that your doing something stupid?".

" Hey, I didn´t kill Michael, even though I wanted it really bad. So yes, you can go. I´m good", Maria was sure the worst was over, she had blown off enough steam for today. But she knew that it wouldn´t take too long before spaceboy did something that drove her over the edge again.

Max wasn´t so sure if that was calming or not. But he hadn´t enough time to babysit her anymore. He didn´t want to be late. Okay, he just wanted to catch Michael before Isabel came, so they both could have a nice talk from man to man. " Well, then we´re seeing us tomorrow".

Maria waved after her friend and waited until he was out the door before she went into the basement. Her mother had started to built some sports equipment down there to let her aggression out at the end of a hard day. Maybe it would be helpful for her, too.

**Crashdown**

Michael was just in the process to lock the restaurant when he heard a car stopping behind him. Trying to ignore the steps coming towards him he concentrated on the key in the lock. He thought that it was probably just someone visiting a friend in the neighborhood. It wasn´t like the Crashdown was the only building in this street. Unfortunately he felt somebody standing at his back and watching him. Irritated he whirled around to give a piece of his mind, when he saw that it was just Max. " Oh, it´s you".

Max shook his head at his best friend. Nice greeting. But coming from Mr. Grumpy it was rather friendly. " Yeah thanks. Nice to see you too. You ready?".

" Why? You offering to drive me home?", Michael was suspicious about the agenda his friend seemed to have. Max didn´t just come here to give him a ride home, he had never done it before. Something was definitely up.

Max saw the distrust in his brothers eyes and knew that he was busted. He should take lessons from Maria, who could lie a blue streak if she had to without blinking with her eyes. He on the other hand was a bloody amateur. " Yeah, hop in".

Michael took his time to get into the jeep while he eyed his friend from the side. Something was fishy here and he didn´t like it. Max was acting pretty strange, even for his standards. " Okay, don´t let me in the suspense so long. What is this here?".

" It´s about the way you´re treating Maria", speeding his jeep a little up so that his friend couldn´t escape the car, he didn´t even have to be a mindreader to know what was going on in the other boys head. " I know we said we would never talk about it, but I can´t just sit there and watch you trampling on her feelings like that".

Michael would have jumped right out of the moving vehicle if his jealousy wouldn´t have reared its ugly head. He hated to admit it, but the bloosoming friendship between his girl and his supposedly best friend was not sitting well with him. " What are you? Her spokesman? It´s none of your business how I´m treating her".

Max had expected such an outburst and was prepared. He wouldn´t let himself get irritated from his friend nor would he back down from the confrontation. " Excuse me. She´s a friend and if you want it or not, I care about my friends. And as much as I love you like a brother I will do everything to protect her. Even if it´s from you".

" That´s good to know. Does Liz know about your feelings? Is that the reason why she disappeared so fast from Roswell?", Michael knew that he was being unfair to his friend and he was attacking him with having no reason to. But damn, he hated that Maria was close to anyone besides Liz and Alex. " I´m sorry. I shouldn´t have said that".

Max watched the street and didn´t turn his head in the direction of his friend. He didn´t know how Maria could be so cool when she fought with Michael. He wasn´t usually so easy to push, but the words had stung a little. So he waited until he obvious anger was gone with the technique he learned from Miss DeLuca. Counting to ten and if he was still angry, he should bit on his fist, that would calm him immediately. After a while he felt his tightly wound nerves coming down. " Did it help you? Did hurt me help you in any kind? Or is this stonewall thing so familiar to you that you don´t know how you can live without it? Because I gotta say, If you act like that forever you will be alone someday. Then nobody would want to be with you. Is this the life you want to live? Honestly no bullshitting me now or I will really lose my cool".

Michael had never heard his brother cursing so much. It was such a rare sight to see his brother so out of control that it made him speechless for a few seconds. But then he pondered the question. Did he want to live his life alone? Truthful, no he didn´t. Saying that out loud, never happen. He wasn´t some sissy boy sharing his feeling with everyone. But before he could voice a sharp reply, he noticed a strange feeling in his body. Something that wanted out. And then it happened, he started to sing " Crawling " from Linkin Park.

_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
**_**  
**_**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/Confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending  
Controlling/I can't seem  
**_**  
**_**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence and  
I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**_

_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**_

**  
**_**Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem**_

_**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence and  
I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**_

_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**_

_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**_

_**  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**_

Max was stunned about the honesty his friend had shown him, even though it wasn´t exactly the way he wanted it. But for the first time the other boy had opened up to him and told him in some twisted way how it looked inside him. That would even explain the reason for keeping Maria away. He didn´t trust to keep her safe. Not from the FBI, but from himself. For awhile he thought about something smart to say, but he knew pity would get him nowhere with Michael and he hated girly talk. " I know you don´t want to hear it, but you have to start trusting your abilities. You´re so much better than you think you are. Maria sees such a great person in you. Don´t let her be wrong about that".

" I´m a screw up and a loser. I know that and I´m okay with it", and someday Maria would noticed this things, too. He wasn´t made for a relationship and he wasn´t bitter about that. Why should he mourn something that wouldn´t hold for eternity anyway.

Max stopped his jeep in the middle of the street, thankfully traffic free at this time of the day and turned angrily towards his best friend. " You can´t believe what Hank told you or what other people say. They don´t know you. Believe what your friends tell you. Isabel loves you to pieces, strictly platonic of course, I think you can do much more if you would stop being so stubborn, Liz and Alex like you. And Sheriff Valenti thinks you´re a good kid just misunderstood".

Michael was a little surprised about the pep talk. He always thought his friend would have the same opinion about him than everybody else. Strange, he never knew how much Max saw in him and it was good. Although he wasn´t convinced to let his guard down when it came to Maria. She was one of the only things that really meant something to him and he didn´t want her to get hurt because he couldn´t control himself. " Yeah. But old habits die hard. Maybe someday I will be ready to believe all that. But until then you have to be patient with me".

" I don´t expect you to change over night, but just think about my words and let your heart guide you", not the best piece of advise, but considering to whom he was talking to, the best he could give at the moment. Starting the jeep again, he glanced back before continue driving.

Michael nodded, being able to live with that compromise. And for the first time he felt really comfortable with his brother. They both were not as different as they thought they were. Just that everyone of them solved a problem with a different approach. " I can do that. But don´t tell it Izzy. She´s trying to talk me into the same for weeks now with no success".

Max swallowed his laughter. Like he didn´t know that already, his sister told him everything already. Even more than he wanted. No wonder she and Maria liked each other, they had a common whipping boy. Poor Michael, stuck between two girls who wanted to beat the hell out of him. " Don´t tell me you´re afraid of her?".

" Of course not. I´m just cautious in her presence. She can be a scary chick", especially at christmas time, when she surfed on the red wave once a month and when she didn´t find anything at the mall, not to mention when she broke a nail or she was wearing the wrong clothes.

Max turned the steering in Michael´s street while trying to keep his amusement down. He didn´t want to jeopardy the truce he had been going on with his best friend. Thankfully he was saved from that in the form of his sister sitting on the sidewalk with a pissed off expression. Bloody hell, he forgot to get her! Oh, he could prepare himself for a nice fight with her. Parking the car behind what looked like the volvo of his mother, he hesistantly get out of the jeep. " I´m so sorry Iz. I forgot you".

Isabel rolled her eyes. Yeah that was the story of her life right now. Michael forgot her because he was always thinking about Maria, Max was forgetting her because he was too busy about moping in his room or at the crashdown and Alex forgot her because he was too sweet for his own good. Oh she was doomed. " Great. I thought you wanted to get me and we would drive together to Michael´s apartement. What happened?".

" I said I was sorry. Something came up and I had to talk to Michael about something", Max felt really bad for that. He wasn´t usally so scatterbrained like in the last time. But after the traumatic experience in the white room and the break up with Liz, his mind was often occupied with so much thoughts that he didn´t know how to stop the flowing for a moment.

Isabel crossed her arms over her chest and she raised her right eyebrow in his direction, already curious what those two had to talk about. They couldn´t even be in the same room without fighting. " And what about?".

Max rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable. " You know, guy stuff".

" Guy stuff. Since when are you two best buddies?", Isabel saw right through the lie her brother wanted to dish her out. Did she look like she was born yesterday? Besides she knew her brother more than everybody else and he was the worst liar on earth.

Michael was sick of listening to Isabel giving his friend the third degree, so he decided to jump right in to get their meething started. He was tired and cranky and he had been having the worst day of his life. The only thing interesting him now was to go home, put the feet on the table, fetch a snapple and watch tv until he fell asleep. " I had a small rash on a delicate place and Max helped me get rid of it".

Isabel noticed her face getting hot and she quickly turned around to hide her embarassement. She didn´t want to think about her brothers like that, that was really ewww. " Can we got this meeting over with. I still have to do my math homework".

" Hey, you were the one doing twenty questions with us, not the other way around", Michael was glad to get their get together moving. He already thought they had to sleep in the open tonight. Pulling his keys out of his jacket, he started to walk in the direction of his apartement, feeling the siblings following him.

Max was sure his ears were still bright red. How Michael could come up with such stories without even flinching was a mystery to him. He couldn´t get something so unbelievable over his lips. He would probably stutter like an idiot or give himself away with a twitching in his eye or something. " How did you get the car from Mom? She probably asked you why you needed it. What did you told her?".

Isabel shrugged her shoulders. She was used to lie to her mother, something she had a big problem with. She thought it was unfair to let their parents in the unknown about the lifes of their children. Someday they would be gone and their parents wouldn´t even know what happened and why. " I told her that I wanted to talk to Alex about a few things, concerning our relationship".

" Oh okay", Max thought it was a little odd that she would use Alex as an excuse. But maybe it was a sign that his sister wasn´t so indifferent towards the lanky teen than she wanted everyone to believe. Hopefully something would change today.

Together the three aliens stepped inside the apartement to start their meeting.

**Two hours later**

Maria was sitting in her room, having just ended a telephone call with Liz, who came home today because she finally realized that she couldn´t escape her problems. Both girls had talked about many things and yet they avoided the most important things. But Maria didn´t want to push her best friend too much in that issue. So instead she told her about the strange things happening at the crashdown, where she and Michael sang to each other. Liz replied that she saw many couples singing on the sidewalks and some places on her drive through the main street. Over half an hour they had made speculations what it could have invoke that behaviour. They had many theories, but nothing concrete or that even made sense. Maria was so glad to have her best friend back in town. Not that Alex was bad, but he wasn´t a girl, even though they had given him the girlfriend state. He was still male. After her arm had been getting numb they finally called it quits and hung up. Now she was mulling over what she should do, aside from watching TV or listening to music, which she had done too much in the last few weeks. Too bad that Max wasn´t available right now, she could use some distraction. Three minutes later she was hanging head down from her bed, trying to find the shoe box with all of her memories she had from Michael. She knew she had put it under her bed weeks ago. Sliding her blanket away she discovered there was nothing underneath. Probably her mother having nothing better to do than cleaning her room and sneaking around. Lifting her body up again and turning around to look where her mother could have put the shoe box she screamed loudly, because she realized she wasn´t alone in her room. After a few seconds she calmed down at seeing who it was.

" Damn you Michael! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or what?".

Michael was slightly amused about her outraged state. She was so cute when she was like that, but not so sexy like when she was pissed at him. Cursing himself for having this thoughts he remembered that she was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and wanted to have an answer. " You have lousy locks. Every idiot can come in here while you´re not watching".

Maria smirked in his direction. " Yeah obviously. The first idiot already came in".

" That was a low blow, even for you. What´s up, you still in your girl power phase?", Michael liked her when she was in a snit. Her sarcasm was one of the things he really missed. She could be so colorful. He already wondered how long it would take her to start cursing like a sailor.

Maria jumped to her feet, forgetting for a moment that she was only wearing her pink panties with the matching tank top and nothing more. With pounding steps she walked towards him and got in his face. " Get out of my house! NOW".

Michael immediately felt someone standing at attention at the fire in her eyes and the vibes coming from her, not to mention the visible skin she was showing. She was so damn arousing at the moment and he asked why he had left her in the first place. Obviously there was still enough passion between them that could last a lifetime or two. And in that clearing moment he knew that he would never find someone so beautiful and perfect for him than her. " Sorry sweety, can´t do that. At least not yet. I have a reason to be here".

" The Jetta is not available. My mom is in Santa Fe. So if you need transportation ask Max", Maria whirled around, angry at herself for hoping he was here to talk to her. But if he started like he usually needed something from her, which usually ended with a damaged car. She wouldn´t do that anymore, not for him anyway.

Michael sighed slightly annoyed. Damn she wasn´t trying to make it easier for him. Scratching his eyebrow he made an attempt to say something. But he feared that he wouldn´t get what he wanted to say across to her, so he shut his mouth. Seconds filled with silence followed and he shook his head. Now or never. " I don´t need the car. I need to talk to you. About you and me".

Maria turned around so fast that she almost fell flat on her ass. Eyeing the person opposite her, she tried to find an indication that it was indeed her spaceboy standing there and not some shapeshifter. After that she walked to her window, from where Michael had obviously been coming through and opened it. Stretching her head out she watched the sky for a few minutes before facing him again. " Okay. Pigs are not flying around and it´s not even raining toads. So there´s just one option left. Who are you?".

" Cute. Real cute. I´m serious here ", Michael wondered if the smelling of her oils was slowly prickling her brain. He couldn´t laugh about her attempt to make a joke. He had needed a lot of courage to come to her and she was mocking him.

Maria saw the sincerity in his glance and she knew in that instant that it had cost him very much to do this step. Deciding against her better knowledge, she took a seat on her bed and crossed her arms over her chest. " All right. I´m listening".

Michael wondered if she knew that what she was doing to him when he watched her breasts almost falling out of her top. Licking his suddenly too dry lips he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Now that he had her attention he wasn´t so sure if it was a good idea to come in the first place. Clearing his throat, he choose to start before he lost his nerve. " I had a nice conversation with Max tonight, a conversation that got me thinking. Max told me a few things and some of them hit me deeply".

" It was just one kiss, I swear. And it wasn´t even a good one. Besides we both don´t even feel something towards each other. At least not like that", Maria really thougth he was talking about the little incident weeks ago when she and Max had been very hurt and trying to forget their pain for a moment.

Michael lifted his hand to silence her. He needed to get this out before he found another excuse to not do it and would leave the probably most important thing in his life. " I´m not here because of that", but then it finally registered with him what she told. " Wait back up. You kissed Max? You kissed my best friend and almost brother? When did this happen?".

Maria had been so relieved when he seemed to drop the issue. Unfortunately her luck didn´t last long. Sometimes she wished she would think before opening her big fat mouth. She was the master of dropping a brick at the worst times. " It´s over. Forget it. It was a mistake, we noticed it immediately and we never did it again. End of story".

" You think kissing my best friend is something I can forget so easily? How long did you wait after I broke up with you? An hour? Half an hour or just minutes?", Michael exploded and the room started to shake a little. Small items were visibly bouncing up and down. And the window was damn close to break.

Maria stood up really fast at that and stormed towards him, not even caring about her safety. She wasn´t scared of him, for him at times but never of him. Poking her finger in his chest she finally decided to give him some of his medicine back. " Look who´s talking. At least I didn´t kiss someone, who I always claimed was like a sister to me. Or are you suddenly into incest?".

Within seconds Michael´s face fell and the things in the room stopped going crazy. For a moment he looked like a young boy getting caught with his hands in the cookie jar. An expression that was really odd on his usual stoic face. " Who told you that?".

" I got it straight from the horses mouth. Izzy told me all about it. She complained about the lack of passion you have and asked me how I could put up with your kissing skills", Maria purposely left the part out about telling the blonde alien that she got now problems with his kisses or even his passion. But she didn´t want to give him the satisfaction of getting her to admit that she still was in love with him. Bastard.

Michael bristled at the insult to the way he kissed. It wasn´t his fault that he hadn´t felt anything when he kissed Isabel. She wasn´t that good either. And Maria never said anything about his kisses, well aside from the moaning and groaning she did, which meant she enjoyed it as much as him. " Yeah well, she was just as bad if not worse. I almost destroyed my taste buds just to get rid of her taste out of my mouth".

Maria glared at him, getting more information from him like she wanted. It was bad enough to know it, but to have a visual to that was worse. Michael was like a bull in a china shop. Sometimes she wondered why she was so attracted to him. He was so much the type she hadn´t wanted to date when she imagined her first boyfriend. And still she couldn´t let go of him. She was pathethic, even more than that, she was a fool. " Okay. Let´s call it truce for now. You obviously didn´t come here to give me hell about kissing your best friend".

" No, absolutely not", scratching his eyebrow again he tried to find the right words. But he couldn´t when he had to look at her pouting lips and her dangerous sparkling green eyes. The only thing appearing in his head was rather naughty pictures of her in various positions. Shaking his head to get rid of his own little porn movie, he turned around to look out of the window. " I´m here because I thought about this whole destiny – human - alien relationship - other planet thing standing between us all the time. I know that I damaged whatever we had and that you hate me, but I want you to know that my feelings for you haven´t changed".

Maria almost feel off of her bed at the last part. Aha, tough Guerin was really in possession of a human heart. Who would have thought? But she wouldn´t play in his hands again, just to get crushed one day again. She didn´t want to be such woman she always despised when she heard about them. Staying with a man just they were afraid to be alone. She wasn´t like that and she didn´t want to become like that, ever. " Great. And what feelings are you talking about? The indifference towards me or the ignoring all the time or the cold shoulder you were giving me?".

Michael knew that she wouldn´t cut him some slack. But this time he wouldn´t run away from her, he wanted for once to do the right thing in his life. Rubbing his face, he saw her angry expression in the reflection of the window. " Could you do me a favour and not attack me. It had been really hard to come here. You know I don´t share my feelings with anyone, but I´m here trying to fix things between us".

" Funny, when I wanted to do that six weeks ago you threw me out of your apartement and never took my calls. Maybe you should come back in six weeks, maybe then I´m in the mood to listen to you", Maria had waited so long for these sentences to come out of his mouth. But now that it really happened, she didn´t know if she still wanted it. Not that she didn´t love him or didn´t want to be with him. But she was afraid that he would change his mind the next day and she would be crushed again. She couldn´t stand it any longer. She deserved more. Either everything or nothing at all.

Michael knew that he deserved it and part of him already expected it. Still it was annoying him immensly that she didn´t want to listen. She could be so irritating when she wanted and he hated himself for liking it. " I know I made a mistake and I´m here to apologize for it. Maybe even make amends".

Maria was surprised when he turned around and she saw the honesty in his eyes. For a moment she was tempted to forgive him and take him back. But then she remembered the things he had done and said to her. She couldn´t just give in so easily without some proof that he changed his mind in regard to her. " Wow. Did Max help you with the speech or did you watch Dawsons Creek for once?"

" Dammit Maria. Can you be serious for a moment here?", Michael´s patience snapped and he lost his control for seconds. He rubbed his face with both hands and brushed through his hair with them, making him look like a little funny with his hair standing up in all directions before calming down slightly.

Maria had finally enough with him and his moods. She had been nice to not throw his ass out of her room the moment she knew that he was here, even though it was what she had wanted. She had listened to him like he wanted, although she had better things to do. " I´m serious, even dead serious. But I have my doubt that you know the meaning of it. You come here and tell me all you want to talk. A talk I would have longed to have weeks ago, just to have a closure, you know. But you ignored me, broke my heart in the process and made me feel like trash. I can´t just forget that and I´m not even sure if I want to forget it".

Michael felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He never wanted to make her feel that way, he grew up with this feeling himself and he would never wish that to someone else. Especially her. She was the last person he wanted to hurt, even if he always made that impression. " I´m sorry for that. That wasn´t my intention. But I was scared to be dangerous for you or be responsible for getting you hurt if not killed. I wanted to protect you from harm, because you´re the only thing meaning something to me in this shitty world".

" Don´t say that. Not now", Maria put her right hand up to stop him from saying things that would get her hopes up, something she swore herself she wouldn´t do again. She loved him, no doubt about it. But she was sure that she wouldn´t survive another break up. She was still working on repairing her heart from the last one.

Michael saw the struggle in her and he knew that not everything was lost yet. Part of him was relieved to see her in that state and another part was worried. He didn´t want to put her in a position she didn´t feel comfortable with. But he couldn´t give up, not now. " What shouldn´t I say? That I still love you and would probably forever do so? That I think that you´re the perfect match for me? That I would do everything in my powers to fix our relationship?".

Maria really hated him in that moment. She felt her resolve crumbling and she didn´t liked that feeling so much. Looking straight at him she sensed another musical episode appearing soon.

_**Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart.**_

Maria felt something in her break free. It wasn´t the anger she had thought it would be. It was all the pent up pain from weeks of getting ignored and hurt.

_**You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.**_

Maria watched the lines having an effect on Michael, his eyes sparkled with so much emotions that it was hard to make out how many. It wasn´t her intention to make him suffer, not anymore, she was passed that. But she had to make him understand how it looked inside her.

_**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intensions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**_

I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart.

Maria noticed for the first time that something was falling off of her shoulders, for the first time she felt something close to satisfaction. She wasn´t bitter or angry about things she couldn´t get or would never posses. Instead she was glad about the things she called her own, even if it wasn´t much.

_**You took my hear**__**t,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie. **_

_**  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.**_

The words seemed to be freeing some part of her, the part that was chasing something that should be coming to her. She couldn´t force anything. Either it was there and they would make it work or they should finally stop fooling each other and get on with their lifes.

_**This world may have failed you,  
it doesn't give you reason why.  
**__**You could have chosen a different path in life.**_

_**The**__**smile when you tore me apart.**_

Maria didn´t feel the tears rolling down her face, nor did she see the love shining in Michael´s glance. She was so deep into the song that she didn´t notice anything around her.

_**You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.**_

" I´m sorry that you feel that way. But I can say that it´s not true", Michael regretted to gave her the impression that he had lied to her. In all honesty he never said anything to her that was untrue, every sentence leaving his mouth had been true. Okay aside from the whole calm you down and intense garbage he sprouted. But to his defense it had been to protect her from him, which didn´t really count as lying.

Maria felt relieved and embarassed at the same time. It wasn´t in her to be so open with her feelings, although she had more expression than Michael, but she was glad to have gotten everything off of her chest. Now she could really move on. " But it felt like that to me. You gave me sometimes so mixed up signals that I didn´t know if you wanted me or if I was just inconvienent to you. I can´t do that any longer. Either you´re with me completely or not at all. I deserve more".

Michael was fully aware that it wouldn´t be so easy to win her affection back this time, having hurt her too many times now. So he didn´t fight when he sensed a song approaching him.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

Slowly he walked towards her, being afraid to get rejected from her or worse laughed at. He wasn´t used to open up that way, but he wanted to show her who he really was and how it looked inside his head, even if it was just a tiny part.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear**_

_**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You**_

Carefully he framed her face with both of his hands and wiped the tears on her cheek away with his thumbs. His heart was breaking at seeing the pain clearly shining in her emerald pools staring back at him.

_**and the reason is You**_

_**and the reason is You**_

_**and the reason is You**_

He felt it first. It was like a slight pulling and after a while it got stronger. Fearing that it was something alien that could harm Maria, he tried to step back from her. Unfortunately she wouldn´t let him, her expression telling him that he shouldn´t be afraid of it.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Now he finally realized what it was, too. It was a bonding between mates, something he had seen happening with Max and Liz, the day she got shot. He never knew that he was capable of doing the same. This time he was glad that he was wrong. It felt just perfect, like this was meant to be.

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**_

Michael stopped what he was doing and watched Marias eyes, looking for some sort of regret there. But the only thing he could see was the love for him and a small part of annoyance. Taking his time he bent down to kiss her, giving her enough room to stop him when she wanted. Thankfully she didn´t and so they shared a head exploding, ice melting and ground shaking kiss with each other. They just parted when the need for air was unavoidable any longer. Standing in the middle of her room, forehead to forehead and breathing heavily, they shared a moment of complete serenity, some word that wouldn´t exactly describe them.

" So and where are we standing now?", Maria hated to be the one destroying a good mood, but she needed a few answers. As much as it had flattered her to have provoked such feelings in him, she needed clarity in their relationshp.

Michael was still a little dazed from the mind blowing kiss and was slightly slow. When he heard the question he was confused. Didn´t he just told her in some strange way that he wanted to be with her? " I thought it was obvious. I mean I´m not serenating everyone and I´m not opening up to other people".

Maria was aware of that fact. But he always did such great things when he feared she could get over him, just to be back to his old self weeks or even days later. She couldn´t put her heart on the line again just to get it broken. " I just want to be sure that you´re one hundred percent sure about this. There´s no changing your mind later".

" I´m more than sure about this. I worry more about you when you´re out of my sight then when I know that you´re near. Besides we have a bond now, which means nothing can break us apart, at least if we don´t want to. So from now on we´re joined at the hip", and he really meant that. He didn´t want to see his best friend in her room or close to her ever again. Not that he was jealous, but he just had to protect what was his before someone came along and stole her.

Maria was pretty much stunned into silence, realizing that it had been really pictures from his memory she saw. For a moment she had been confused, because everything was shooting so quick past her that she wasn´t sure what it was. But now she knew that he had opened up to her. Tears filled her eyes when reality finally hit her, however this time they were because of joy not of sadness. Without saying anything she threw herself in his arms and squeezed him tight at her body, feeling more happy than she could remember.

Michael was so glad when she embraced him so wholeheartly. He wouldn´t admit it to anyone the least of all her, but he loved when she did that. It made him feel special and cared for, like he was someone. Now he finally understood what Max had told him a long time ago : For the world you are a someone. But for someone you are the world. He never knew that he could have such a feeling for someone, especially not a human girl knowing his secret. But here he was standing, holding the most important person in his arms and wondering why he had been so afraid to let her love him back. He was stupid, but he wouldn´t say that out loud. Maria would just be smug about it for weeks or maybe worse tell it the others. " When does your Mom come back?".

" In two days", at first she wondered why he asked her that. But then it dawned on her and not to mention something poking her. Pushing him away from her, she couldn´t believe it. Two seconds, it lasted two seconds before he thought about his little friend. Okay not so little, but that was besides the point. Slapping his shoulders she couldn´t express exactly how she felt at the moment. " Jerk. You can take your cute little ass and climb out of my window mister. You will get anything from me again after you took me on our first official date. Alone this time".

Michael stared at her unbelieving. Was she serious? She couldn´t just push herself at him with her hair smelling like apple and the rest of her like peach and then expect him to behave. He was a guy dammit, he couldn´t control his urges. " Oh come on Maria. You can´t do that to me. I need something to get me through the lonely nights"

Maria folded her arms over her chest, pushing her breast extra high this time to punish him. Glaring in his direction, she tapped her right foot on her carpet. " Uh uh. Not until I have my first date with you. I´m not a slut you know".

" Fine. But if someone says something about my bad mood tomorrow I will blame you for it", Michael hated the idea, but he would do it, even though he would use every opportunity to complain to her and everyone around him about the inhuman treatment.

Maria found him so cute in that moment that she couldn´t stop herself. Taking his face in both hands she gave him a short and gentle kiss. " Pick me up at seven tomorrow. We´re watching a movie after your choice and I take care of the rest of the evening".

Michael instantly started to pull her tighter towards him, not satisfied with the quick kiss. But unfortunately she danced out of his reach, having caught what he wanted to do. Sighing he gave in. The deal was better than nothing. " Okay. Then it´s a date. See you tomorrow".

" See ya spaceboy and sweet dreams", Maria blew him a kiss before she watched him climb through the window. With a big smile spread on her face, she let herself slump on her bed, pressing a pillow tightly at her chest. Trying to call Liz again, she was stunned to noticed that the line was busy. Shrugging she went back to picture her first date with Michael and what clothes she would wear to it.

**Crashdown**

Liz sat in front of her phone glaring at the offending thing trying to mock her. Five times she already picked up the receiver and was close to dial Max´ number. But everytime she lost her gut and put it back down. On the brink to lose her mind she decided to call Maria, needing her best friend now. Unfortunately the line was busy and Liz threw the receiver angrily on the station. For a moment she wondered if she should maybe try her luck with Alex, but he was a boy and couldn´t help her. Drumming her fingers on her nightstand she pondered her options, just to groan when nothing came to her mind. Annoyed with herself she got on her feet and made her way down in the kitchen. Maybe some ice cream would help her. Opening the freezer she eyed the selection. Choosing the vanilla with the chocolate cookies in it, she snatched a spoon and marched back into her room, closing the door tightly behind her, although she was alone right now. Her parents had decided to go on a date tonight and wouldn´t be back until very late. Sighing loudly and scooping her first spoonful her thoughts drifted to the time when she was under the impression every relationship would be like that of her parents, who were still in love even after 20 years of marriage. She had dreamed about the day she would find the right man, who would love her just as much as she would love him and who would do everything for her. She imagined the day when they would cross path, look in their eyes and know that they found their soulmate. She had felt like that when Max healed her that day and she had thought he was the one. But now she wasn´t so sure anymore. But her aunt told her that love wasn´t easy and she had to work hard to keep it going. That had made her thinking that she maybe shouldn´t have run away to avoid him, that she should have faced him and fought for their love. But instead she choose the easiest way and now she was too late to ment things with Max. He was probably already dating Tess and they were very much in love right now, planning dates and being sickly sweet to each other. The thought alone was making her repress the urge to tose her stomach all over the floor. Suddenly a knock at her window was startling her. Dropping her spoon on her bedspread she glanced towards the noise and was shocked to see Max crouched down in front of her window. Slowly she walked in his direction, thinking she was imagining things. As soon as she opened the window she knew that it was real, because the smell of his perfume hit her nose immediately.

" What are you doing here?".

Max smiled sheepishly at her, feeling the heat rising in his face and even his ears. Now that he knew that he hadn´t dreamed he didn´t know what to say. He couldn´t just say her that he came to her window every night to just watch her room for a while, imagine the many meetings they had held at this place. " I was driving by and saw the lights on".

Liz stared at him with this unbelievingly glance, telling him that she didn´t buy it and he should quickly think about another excuse. " My room is at the alley. You can´t see it from the street".

" I...I´m the worst liar on earth. Okay you got me. I´m coming here sometimes to think about us", Max hadn´t wanted to tell her that. She would probably think he was a pathetic loser, crying after a girl. But he loved her and he couldn´t accept her decision. Not after the wonderful time they had. " Why are you here already by the way? I thought you were coming in two weeks"

Now it was Liz turn to blush, feeling stupid for acting like a five year old. She was a teenager for heaven´s sake. Mentally encouraging herself to start behaving like she should she crawled out of the window to do what she should have done two months before. " I think we have to talk. Something we should have done already".

Max became scared when he heard those words uttered from her mouth. Uhuh, that wasn´t sounding so good for him. She either would tell him to stop harassing her or she was kicking him out of her life forever. " Okay. What about?".

" You know what about. You and me", Liz pointed firstly at him and then at her. She had a hard time getting the words out and she was afraid to lose her nerve. Feeling her inside turning upside down, she hoped that the ice cream would stay where it was or she would puke on him.

Max prepared himself for the worst conversation he would ever have with someone. Even worse than the sex talk he had to endure with his mother. " All right. I´m listening".

Liz opened her mouth to say something. But unfortunately the words seemed to stuck in her throat. Everything was so clear in her mind, all the words careful choosen. And now nothing was coming out. It was like she was unable to speak. Suddenly a new feeling was crawling up in her. Before she knew what she was doing, she started to sing.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Stepping closer to him she held her hand out for him to take, which he did without thinking twice about it. Their eyes gazed at each other, trying to find the connection they thought they had lost again.

_**Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am **__**swimming**__** in an ocean all alone  
**__**Baby**__**, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Liz felt their bond springing too life as soon as they touched each other. All the loneliness and the pain was shared. All the times they thought they would never be together again, all the worry and the hope to maybe mend their broken relationship.

_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)**_

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

_**Incomplete**_

Max was so touched about the song that he completely ignored that it was from a boy band. He admired the strength and the courage she showed him by letting him know how it was looking inside her. It must have been taken a lot for her to do that. Smiling he brushed a strand of hair away from her face to see her eyes without something in the way. " Is this how you really feel?".

Liz nooded her head, fearing that her voice was quitting its work to her. Part of her was afraid that he could tell her that it was too late and he already was involved with Tess. But then why was he so damn joyful right now?

" Then I will show you my feelings", Max wasn´t shy to express himself like that. He was past this shit. And he knew that he had to fight for Liz to come back to him. A fight he was gladly taking head on.

_**No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows**_

_**No, I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know**_

Max took her other hand to pull her closer to himself. He wanted as much contact with her as he could get.

_**I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give any more  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't give, I can't give any more**_

Cupping her face in his hands he hoped that she could see his love for her shining in his eyes. All the time he thought he would never be close to her or see her smile directed at him, not to mention the time when he sat around in his room moping around or whine about it to Maria.

_**No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows**_

_**I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore**_

_**living is without you**_

Liz didn´t waste anymore time and kissed him, feeling happy for the first time again. She was thanking the stars for sending her this man in her life. Max enjoyed the kiss while he thanked whoever was out there to have given him such a great woman to call his own.

**Whitman residence**

Alex sat on his bed, strumming nonchalantly his guitar and trying to find some tune. He was in the mood to express his sadness into some lyrics, but something was stopping him from getting the words out. Usually he had so much ideas that he didn´t know where he should put everything. There were days he wrote papers over papers full of songs. And yet nothing. Since he saw that strange thing exploding on the sky this afternoon everyone was acting so out of character. He drove through the main street after the incident and witnessed the mail man singing a Prince Song to the Lady from the Flower shop while Doug Sohn belted out some sissy tune from ´N Sync to his by now ex girlfriend Pam Troy. The whole town seemed to have transformed into the Westside story. Thankfully he had been spared, it would be unbearable for him if he broke out in a song to Isabel, who in return would probably laugh at him. No it would be better if he stayed in his room and shared his misery with his guitar. Feeling his stomach demanding food he put his instrument aside and went into the kitchen to see what the fridge had to offer. Getting himself the ingredients for a sandwich he put everything on the table. Taking his time to piece all together he admired his work before biting in it on his way back to his room. Suddenly he choked on a bite when he saw that someone was standing at his window, someone he would think would be the last one to see at this place.

" What are you doing here Izzy?".

Isabel turned around, startled because she hadn´t heard him coming back. Shaking off her slight scare she stared at Alex, who was looking funny with half of his sandwich hanging around his face. For a moment a small smile appeared. " I wanted to look after you. We haven´t exactly seen each other for a long time".

Alex rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm to see if he had been falling asleep and this was all a dream. But after he felt pain shooting through his limb and Isabel was still there he wondered if someone was screwing with his head. " Who are you?".

" What do you mean who are you? Who do I look like?", Isabel was already regretting coming here. It had been a really hard decision for her to face her feelings and have the courage to voice them. But unfortunately Alex was making jokes.

Alex felt slightly bad for thinking she was a shapeshifter. But after all the things she had said to him and the way she had treated him, he didn´t know how he should behave in her presence. She was so confusing him and he had years of practise with girls, seeing as his best friend were female. But Isabel was a touch more complicated then his two ladies. " I´m sorry. But you were never in my room before and especially at this hour".

Isabel sighed, cursing herself for feeling like a loser right now. Part of her was disappointed in him and part of her had already expected such a reaction. Most of the kids at school didn´t know that Alex could be as tough as every boy on the football team, just as long as he had a good reason. " Things change and people can do that, too".

" Yeah. Where did he hear that, because I think it´s a myth", Alex hoped that he could hold up his fort long enough to make her believe that he was over her, even though he knew that this would never happen. He was head over heels in love with this girl, something she would never acknowledge or even find out from him.

Isabel stepped closer to him, trying to built some proximity between them. She knew that he wasn´t so indifferent towards her like he wanted her to make believe. Yeah, she had been spying in his dreams and what she had witnessed there was horrible. She had never wanted to give him the feeling that he wasn´t worthy of her. It was just the opposite, she wasn´t good enough for him. " Okay I deserve that. I made a mistake with dismissing our relationship just when it came down to it. But that´s the reason why I´m here. To fix what we had".

Alex scratched his head, torn between believing what she was saying or calling Max to make sure that the real Isabel was standing in front of him. Since when did she apologize for something? " I don´t know if that is possible. I´m not your toy you can pull out when you want to play. I´m a person with feelings and thoughts, not some lifeless object you can toss aside if you lose interest in it".

" I don´t do that and you know that. I´m sorry that I´m not so perfect like you", Isabel lost her cool exterior for a moment and exploded right in front of Alex´ surprised face. And dammit if it didn´t feel great. She was always doing what everyone expected from her, never showing any weakness. But she knew that she had to pull her mask off when she wanted to have this great guy back in her life.

Alex finally saw his real glimpse of her and he could say with certainty that it had been the most beautiful sight he ever had looked at. She had managed to let her perfect image slide for a while and show him what was underneath all the pretence. " Nobody is perfect and nobody expect you to be perfect. Everyone has some weird quirk or failures and do you know what that makes them? Human".

Isabel saw the problem in that. She wasn´t human and she would never be human. She would always be some strange creature from outter space with the ability to make everyone believe that she was human. " But I´m an alien".

" I don´t care about. I didn´t see you like one. You were just Isabel Evans to me, nothing more and nothing less. And did you know what? I liked that person, even though she always played with the buttons on my shirts or didn´t even bother to show up when my band had their first gig", Alex had loved her spirit, the way she saw the world. Sometimes he just sat there staring at her while she wrote something on her papers or chewed on her pencil or was so bored that she played with a strand of her hair. Everything about her was special and not the out of this world special. She was smarter than everybody thought and she had a kind heart to those she loved dearly.

Isabel noticed the first tears filling her eyes and for the first time she didn´t bother to wipe them away. That was what she missed the most about Alex. She could be herself with him, he didn´t judge or look down at her. With him she didn´t need to be perfect. Unfortunately she had problems getting the words out to tell him how much he meant to her. Seconds later the problem solved itself.

_**Looking out on the morning rain  
I used to feel uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day  
Lord, it made me feel so tired  
Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
But your **__**love**__** was the key to peace my mind**_

_**Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
A natural woman**_

Isabel felt slightly uncomfortable bearing her inside to the outside, but something felt just right doing it. Especially to the one person she loved without condition, someone knowing her most darkest secret and still loved her back.

_**When my soul was in the lost-and-found  
You came along to claim it  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
Till your **__**kiss**__** helped me name it  
Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for  
Cause if I make you happy I don't need no more**_

Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
A natural woman

Taking his hand she pulled him closer to her and glanced deeply in his eyes. She wanted him to be sure that she was honest and meant everything from the bottom of her heart.

_**Oh, **__**baby**__**, what you've done to me  
You make me feel so good inside  
And I just want to be close to you  
You make me fell so alive **_

_**  
Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
A natural woman**_

_**Oh, **_

_**Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
A natural woman**_

_**Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
A natural woman**_

Alex was in awe. Not only did she sing a nice song for him, but she showed him her feelings with it. Nobody had ever felt that way about him, well not that he knew of. He wasn´t so observant anyway and besides he wasn´t a great catch. But he was happy to know that he had won Isabel´s heart and she didn´t want it back anytime soon. " I don´t know what to say. I´m in shock".

Isabel was relieved to have gotten that out and that the ball was now in his court. But she was pretty nervous right now, because he wasn´t reacting the way she had imagined it. At least he wasn´t laughing at her, that was something. " Is this good or bad?".

" Good. Definitely good, actually more than good", Alex felt like such a dork for talking like a retard. He knew more words than standing in a book and all he could get out were simple words. Oh god, hopefully a meteroit was shooting down and made him disappear.

Isabel didn´t still know if that was so good like he claimed it was. The least he could do was saying that he felt the same way, well not exactly the same way, cos he wasn´t a woman, but the feeling in it. " You know it would make me feel better if you could express what´s going on inside you right now".

Alex was aware of his feelings at the moment, but he didn´t find the right words to tell her the same. And he was afraid to say the wrong thing or offend her in any kind. But then the decision was taken out of his hands.

_**I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
Though I don't really know what  
I'm gonna do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace**_

Chorus:  
'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside Heaven's door and listen to you _**breathing**__**  
Is where I want to be, yeah...**_

_**Where I wanna be...**_

Smiling at her he wanted to take away her worries or the bad thoughts telling her that she was a freak or that people just saw her exterior and ignored the person she was inside. He wasn´t one of them, nor was he like every male, just thinking he wanted to score with her.

_**I'm looking past the shadows  
of my mind into the truth and  
I'm trying to identify  
the voices in my head  
God, which one's you  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel  
And break these calluses off of me  
One more time**_

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you _**breathing**__**  
Is where I want to be, yeah...**_

The worst was, he would really do it if it was necessary. Laying her hand flat on his chest, he let her feel his heart beating for her. That she didn´t have to do something special to make him happy.

_**I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you're tired of me, waiting  
For the scraps to fall  
off of your table to the ground  
'Cause I just want to be here now**_

_**  
'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you **__**breathing**__**  
Is where I want to be, yeah...**_

_**'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you **__**breathing**__**  
Is where I want to be, yeah...**_

_**Where I wanna be...  
Where I wanna be**_

As soon as the last tune had died down he grasped her face, pulled her towards him and kissed her with everything inside him, not even caring if someone could see them. All that mattered where that they both loved each other and would do everything in their power to keep it that way.

_**The end**_


End file.
